


Grips

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Destined Duo Saga [16]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: (Watanuki is the little spoon~~~), Doumeki ain't sunshine and kittens but he does make it better, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Watanuki Has a Bad Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Grip: to rationalize or come to terms with</i>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Grip: to clutch tightly</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorotheian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorotheian/gifts).



> Prompted by Dorotheian, and myself? Ahaha... xD Because cuddles.
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading~

Doumeki moved silently across the room, stocking feet knowing where all the squeaky bits of Watanuki's floorboards were. He folded his hands behind his back and leaned over, pressing his lips against Watanuki's ear.

Watanuki jumped; success. He'd surprised him. Doumeki allowed a brief smile that Watanuki wouldn't see, and propped his hands against the bed. "Hey."

Watanuki muttered something in reply, shuffling over. His hair was mussed, and his eyes were annoyed.

Doumeki paid no heed to whatever words he was griping about now. He let his lips float down Watanuki's neck, his knees bumping against the mattress. He abandoned standing for kneeling on the bed next to him, and continued to pepper his neck with kisses.

"Doumeki."

"Mm."

That was a good start. Watanuki had gotten home late, and Doumeki had gotten to his apartment even later. He had other plans, all of which did not include listening to Watanuki talk; but him saying his name _was_ a good place to start. He would see where they would end, he thought, gripping Watanuki's shoulder and claiming his lips.

Watanuki made a noise of complaint against his lips, but Doumeki let it slip through his mind. Their relationship was built on protest and complaints. He slid his hands to either side of the bed, holding himself over the bespectled seer, and pressed deeper into the kiss. They hadn't had a spirit-induced mission together in ages.

"Doumeki-" but he didn't want to hear him talk, and Doumeki recaptured his lips the moment after he had had ample time to catch his breath. Ample to breathe, ample to talk, ample time to partake in other activities.

He pinned him with a strategic knee between the legs and reached for the hem of his nondescript t-shirt.

Watanuki groaned - interesting, Doumeki had barely touched him- and jerked his head away, shoving at his shoulder. " _Doumeki_!"

Doumeki's fingers faltered over Watanuki's shirt, immediately stilling where they lay. Their relationship was built on a series of protests and complaints, but they were certain protests, and certain complaints. Something wasn't right, and it was beyond Watanuki's occasional taunting when he took him to bed.

Doumeki blinked thrice, and sat back on his legs, moving away from Watanuki to sit on the bed next to him instead. "What's wrong?"

Watanuki closed his eyes. "Nothing, jeez, not everyone wants to make out all the time!" He turned over onto his side, giving Doumeki the metaphorical cold shoulder.

He stared at Watanuki's back for a moment, and frowned. "No," he said, "something happened. What is it?"

Watanuki didn't move, at all. "Nothing."

"Yes, it did." He grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop it!"

For the second time, Doumeki's fingers hesitated. This time, though, he didn't let go of Watanuki, and tightened his grip instead. "Hey."

Watanuki didn't snap in reply, which was good, but he didn't say anything else, either, so maybe, in retrospect, it wasn't a good thing.

Doumeki narrowed his eyes slightly. Okay. Talking was cheap and overrated, anyway. He kicked the bunched up blankets from the end of Watanuki's bed and stretched out, slipping his arms around Watanuki to pull him close to his chest.

Watanuki tensed up, shoulderblades digging into Doumeki's chest, and Doumeki could practically hear the shout building in his companion's throat.

"Let me go!"

"No." He pressed his head against Watanuki's hair, and kissed the silky black locks softly.

"Doumeki..." But the tension was - slowly - leaving Watanuki's shoulders when Doumeki didn't move, didn't initiate anything else, and Watanuki sighed shakily and looped his arms up over Doumeki's so that his fingers were wedged against Doumeki's.

That was good. He could be so horrendously stubborn, which was more irksome than his boyfriend would ever know. Doumeki felt confident in continuing the conversation, now that he had come back and calmed the unsteady waters that he had stirred up. "Turn over."

"I don't wanna."

"I want to see your face."

"I don't want you to see my face."

"What happened?"

Watanuki fell silent, and Doumeki did, too. He would talk, when he was ready. He would speak, and move, and react, all on his own time. Watanuki wasn't _entirely_ a moron, after all.

"... Stupid stuff." Watanuki let go of Doumeki's hands, and rolled over. He still didn't look at him, instead ducking his face against Doumeki's chest as Doumeki settled his arms around him again. "Just the wishes and the people and stuff."

Yuuko must have granted a morally questionable wish. Or something of the like. Doumeki blew out an irritated breath through his nose; he would never understand that woman, no matter how moral or immoral she appeared to be.

"Yeah." Doumeki pressed his fingers against Watanuki's back. "I know."

"Sorry," Watanuki grumbled. "I'm overreacting."

"No." He applied a little more pressure, and rest his chin on the top of Watanuki's head.

"Yeah." Watanuki huffed and gripped at his shirt. "Sorry to crush your great dreams of kissing and stuff, but you can't just sneak into my house and demand it of me," he retorted, and that... _that_ sounded like his Watanuki.

"You usually kiss me back," Doumeki said in reply. " _While_ complaining."

"What, you have a thing for me complaining or something, some kind of kink?"

"My kink is you."

"... Ergh, now you sound like a pervert," Watanuki grumbled, although his tone of voice seemed to speak towards a blush.

"At least I'm not a moron."

" _What_?!"

Doumeki smiled against Watanuki's hair, and tightened his grip on him infinitesimally.

 


End file.
